A Game of Cat and Mouse
by Kur0.Nek0
Summary: Yuki and Kyo share a secret lovelife in a place where their kind of love isn't widely accepted. Espcially with a large, notorious wealthy family, they can't afford for their secret to get out. But misfortune happens to fall upon them, who else but Akito t


Disclaimer: I don't own Furuba (fruits basket) or any of the characters

Before we start, here's a little info you need to know before reading this

_Yuki and Kyo have been in secret together for about a month now. Yuki was the first to become a homosexual, Kyo shortly falling after. The two got attracted to each other during the summer, first becoming close friends, and then got more intimate. In public, they would start their usual small yet loud arguments and fights, to fool everyone around them, and it has been working quite well for them. You see, in Japan, they do have a lot of Yaoi (menxmen) and Yuri (girlxgirl) in magazines and comics, but it ever practiced, you are a disgrace. The Japanese do not like homosexuals, just as they don't like anyone with different colored hair, having a tattoo, acting "different" is unusual and not accepted. If you were found out being gay, they would most likely shun and ignore you. So you can see why this is a big deal for Kyo and Yuki to keep this secret. But will it remain secret?_

"Yuki! Kyo! We're off to the store, need anything?" Shigure folded his arms in the sleeves of his kimono, Tohru standing next to him with grocery list.

"Nah, I'm good" replied the orange-haired boy, you guessed it, Kyo. He flipped the next page to a magazine he was reading, not bothering to look up at Shigure when he replied. Shigure simply shrugged, then opened the door for Tohru and they headed out. Kyo then turned his head up to look at the time, it was 4:50 on a school day. Yuki would be finished with his after school club meetings in ten minutes. He sighed, tapping fingers on the table. He wasn't exactly the "patient" type.

After two straight minutes of tapping his fingers, he tapped them faster and faster, then growled and threw his hands up in the air. He stood up, pacing around the room. Maybe this was a faster way to pass the time. Nope. He paced faster, and faster, leaving behind a smoke trail, then ran into a wall.

"Damn it!" He screamed, punching the wall. "They're FINALLY gone, and he's not here yet!"

"Who's not here yet, Kyo-Kyo?" Kagura walked in, Kyo jumped in his seat.

"Where the hell did YOU come from! Don't sneak up on me like that, and DON'T call me KYO-KYO!" Kyo narrowed his eyes, glaring at Kagura. Kagura only giggled, she kicked off her shoes, skipping over to him and kneeled down beside him. Kyo wasn't mad at her spooking him; he could have cared less about that. It was almost 5:00 and Yuki would be home soon, they would have had time alone. Damn it, why did she have to show up? Why now?

"I came to see you silly!" She smiled, and hugged him. Kyo didn't move, he just glared down at her, gritting his teeth. He hadn't had an alone time with Yuki in a week, and when you're in love with someone, a week can seem like eternity. Out of fury, he grabbed Kagura's shoulders, pulling her away.

"Why didn't you knock, damn it?" His grip was tight, he realized, so he slowly let her go not to frighten her. 'Shit' he thought to himself. 'If she came in like this when Yuki came home, we wouldn't even hear her! Then we'd be in real shit'

Kagura looked into his eyes, putting on the innocent look. "I'm sorry Kyo-kun… I wanted to see you—and I saw Shigure and Tohru walking out, so I…" She blushed, she looked at her hands on her lap, which was gripping tightly on the end of her skirt. "I wanted to spend some alone time with you." She looked up at him, he didn't seem amused, her eyes softened seeing this, and she looked back at the ground. "Is this a bad time?" She spoke softly, a bit hurt that he wasn't happy to see her. But then again, when is he ever happy to see her? Kyo looked at the clock. 'Shit! Its 4:55! What the hell am I gonna do?'

"No, actually, it isn't." Kyo had an idea pop in his head. He could make up an excuse for her to leave, even if it meant having to plan another time to spend with her. Time was running out!

"Why the HELL NOT!" Kagura's eyes flashed with anger, she stood up fast, clenching her fists. Ah hell. Kyo was doomed. "I CAME HERE, EVEN THOUGH **I** HAD PLANS OF MY _OWN_!" She took his collar, shaking him violently. It felt like he was getting a repetitive whiplash, which didn't feel too nice. Kagura continued "-JUST TO SEE YOU, AND YOU BITCH TO _ME_ THAT _YOU'RE_ BUSY! HOW DARE YOU!" She picked him up, and threw him against the other side of the room. Kyo hit the wall, bounced off, and fell on the floor, he quickly tried to back up, but the wall was in the way, still he tired as Kagura was stomping towards him. Great. Now he pissed her off, and Yuki's gonna be here in 2 minutes! Man does time fly fast when you don't want it to!

"Listen!" He held his hands out, she then stopped, still pissed, but she was listening. "Listen- it's almost five."

"So!" She cracked her knuckles, Kyo swallowed hard.

"S—so--… Yuki is going to be here soon, we can't be alone together then." He shut his eyes. What kind of excuse was that? She was going to pummel him for sure, who would buy _that_? He tensed, ready to take on the assault. Ten seconds went by, nothing. 'Wait-' He became less tense. 'Did I die?' He opened his eyes, he saw a blushing Kagura, smiling wide.

"Oh you silly!" She tackled him, hugging him tightly on the floor, and her hugs weren't gentle either. It was strong, tight, and he didn't like being so close to girls, plus he could hardly breathe. "You finally admit your love for me!" She let go of him, standing up and coughed into her hand. Love? HA! Dream on sister. "Goodness, Kyo -" She blushed, looking at him and smirked. Damn he hated that nickname. But wait—why did she look at him like that? That look… That look when someone has hint at a dirty deed, and the person just got the 'hint'.

"Damn, Kagura! Get those thoughts out of your head! That's NOT what I meant and you know it!" Kyo got to his feet, by then, Kagura had her back turned, opening the door, completely ignoring him, walking out. She began singing- shit. Girl's only sing when they're happy. 'Damn it! She _actually_ thinks I would—' He growled, clenching his fists. One, he didn't want to see her, or even be alone with her, two, to become intimate with her? Sick!

Kyo then tossed the thought aside. He looked at the clock, it was 5:02. He wasn't sure what time Tohru and Shigure would be home, he assumed he had at the very least, 20 minutes of free time. 'Well, at least I got rid of her' He ran his hand back through his hair, taking a deep breath of relief. But where was Yuki? Shouldn't he have been here by now? What could have taken him? Kyo walked out of the room, over to the couch and fell down on it, relaxing. 'I guess I'll wait for him here, then' Kyo closed his eyes.

"So she's gone, then?" A soft, male, yet feminine sounding voice came from none other then Yuki. Kyo straightened up, shooting Yuki a glare, like 'where the hell were you?'

"How long have you been hiding?" Kyo asked, he raised an eyebrow at Yuki, folding his arms. Yuki sat down on the couch next to him, setting down his backpack. "not long" Yuki said shortly, he leaned back on the couch. It wasn't long before Kyo tackled Yuki, taking Yuki's shoulders and pushing his back into the seats of the couch. Yuki then realized that they must be home alone, because Kyo was acting rather happy to see him. Before he could say anything, Kyo covered his mouth with his own, sliding his tongue between Yuki's lips, making the kiss tender, and deep. The cat pressed his body against him hard, making Yuki moan into the kiss. It wasn't normal for the two to just hit it off like this, and so fast. Sure they have kissed before, but Kyo didn't want to wait anymore. Hell, he hadn't had a chance for this moment in a week, and plus he had to go through the trouble of Kagura. And damn it, if they were going to fool around, they were going to do it now! They had less the 15 minutes left!

Kyo suddenly pulled back, blushing, and his eyes wide. Yuki's hand was over Kyo's ass, squeezing it a bit hard. The rat smirked up at him "You can't be the only dominant one, you stupid cat." He then put both his hands on the cat's rear. "Ah shut up" The cat quickly said as he began kissing Yuki again, the same gentle, passionate, tender kiss he gave him before. Yuki closed his eyes, running his hands up the back of Kyo's shirt. 'No!' Kyo thought. '_I'm_ supposed to be the seme!' He pulled up, away from Yuki's lips, and then began kissing the side of Yuki's soft neck. Yuki closed his eyes, and softly moaned. Kyo pulled back and smirked. "It's about time you got home, you damn rat."

Yuki opened his eyes, returning Kyo's smirk. "I _thought _you seemed a bit happy when you saw me." Kyo rested his head down on Yuki's chest, reaching over to grab the prince's hand. The cat's fingers slowly trace down Yuki's soft, gentle skin, then when his hand slipped over his, their both laced fingers with one another. "You know how it is…. We hardly get to be alone together."

"And when we do…." The prince's eyes softened at their hands lacing fingers, his grip on the cat tightened a bit. "It's only for a little while."

"Damn it! We never get to be alone it seems! It's not fair!"

Yuki closed his eyes. "Life isn't fair…"

"Don't give me that!"

"It's true… and you know it."

"What the hell is wrong with men liking other men?"

"Well, the fact that it's not considered normal in Japan, nor accepted, and in the bible-"

"What! So God's gonna condemn us to hell because of something we can't help?"

"Don't blame this on God. He just intended for man to always be with woman. Remember, sinners and wicked people go to hell, but people who sin are forgiven" He opened his eyes back up. "I don't think God will send us to hell..."

Kyo sat up, smirking. "Since when did you become all religious, 'father'?" He teased.

"I never said I did-.." Yuki sat up "I just said-"

"Shut up and kiss me." Kyo muffled Yuki's words with another kiss, pushing him back on the couch.

Everything seemed so perfect now, it seemed like nothing could ruin this moment for them except for one huge gasp belonging to-

"Oh my--!" Tohru gasped, clapping her hands over her mouth, her eyes wide and shaking. She was pale in the face, except for the red covering over her cheeks. Now don't blame this on Tohru, Shigure was beside her, blue in the face. Kyo quickly sat up, moving almost as fast as lighting, he got off Yuki, jumping backwards. Shit! How could this happen? 15 minutes didn't pass by _that_ fast! Or…. Did it?

Yuki stayed where he was, pink in the face, he wasn't moving, too embarrassed of what just happened. They stood there for a while ,all four of them. Not moving nor speaking. Tohru then broke the silence.

"I—I—I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun!" She stuttered a bit as she talked, "I-" she picked up the bags she dropped, and ran out quickly, leaving Shigure standing there, looking at the two. Damn it, wasn't it bad enough Kagura came? Now Shigure was the one staring at them, the blue in his face faded away, and he started snickering.

"Goodness you two," Shigure chuckled, he seemed very amused. "You scared that poor girl!" He chuckled more, then laughed, holding his kimono sleeve over his face, trying to hide the fact he was laughing so hard. He hadn't seen anything more funny than that time they found Tohru by her tent in the woods.

"Shut up!" The cat sat up fast, Yuki then cut him off.

"Like you should talk, Shigure, or should I show everyone the tape I caught of you and Ayame-"

Shigure stopped laughing, but still smiled. "Alright, alright. But next time you wish to experiment, do it where we can't see you- must I remind you this is my house? My couch—oh my poor couch" Shigure whined.

"DAMN you little—" Kyo got off the couch to run at Shigure, but Yuki stopped him. Yuki quickly grabbed Kyo's arm, and shook his head. "Don't."

Shigure cleared his throat "I won't tell anyone else, you can trust me."

"Like HELL we can!" The cat snapped at Shigure, but Shigure only laughed, walking away.

"Do you think we can trust him?" The cat calmed down, and sat next to Yuki on the couch. Yuki closed his eyes, he reached up, and tucked some hair behind his ear. "He won't tell anyone else, Ayame if anyone. He certainly won't tell Akito, that's for sure."

"I hope you're right." Kyo pulled his leg up on the couch, bending it, pulling his knee into his chest. "'Cause then…."

"We'd be in real trouble…."


End file.
